Dramione Story
by chiisai usagi
Summary: uat para dramione shippers! enjoy yaa! :


Disclaimer : semua karakter disini punya J.K. Rowling semua ^_^ enjoy yaa.

Ini fanfic pertama akuu, maklum yaa klo ada kesalahan, enjoy!

**Dramione Story**

"Pagi, Hermione." ucap Ginny di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor.

"Pagi, Ginny." Balas Hermione dengan wajah yang cerah " Kau tidak turun ke Aula?."

"Baru saja, mau turun, bareng yuk!" Ajak Ginny. Hermione pun langsung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju Aula besar. Ia bertemu Draco dan teman-temannya di koridor, mereka juga sedang menuju ke arah Aula Besar.

"Hey, Pagi, Darah Lumpur kotor!" Sapa Draco seiring mengejek Hermione. Kini giliran Ginny yang di ejeknya "Eh, ada darah Pengkhianat juga rupanya! Pagi!" dan teman-teman Draco-pun langsung tertawa. Hermione dan Ginny tetap mengabaikannya, tetapi, Draco tetap mengejek-ngejek mereka.

"Hey! Bisa diam gak sih! Berisik!" Seru Hermione yang kelihatan marah. Draco pun mundur satu langkah.

"Hey, apa kalian dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Draco pada teman-temannya. Teman-temannya langsung menggeleng. "Sepertinya ada yang bicara di sini ya?" suasana menjadi hening sebentar. " KABURR! ADA HANTUU!!" Teriak Draco, Draco dan teman-temannya pun itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Hermione dan Ginny.

"Dasar orang tak waras!" Ujar Hermione. "Anak Gila." Sementara, Ginny hanya tertawa-tawa melihat Hermione menggerutu.

"Haha, sudahlah, Hermione, abaikan saja omongan malfoy itu." Ucap Ginny sambil tersenyum. Hermione hanya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya.

Di Aula besar, Hermione dan Ginny langsung duduk di dekat Harry dan Ron. Harry sedang membaca Daily Prophet dan Ron sedang melahap sarapan paginya.

"Hi Harry, Hi Ron! " Sapa Hermione. Hermione langsung merebut Daily Prophet yang ada di tangan Harry.

"Hey! Aku lagi baca! Main rebut-rebut saja kau!" Seru Harry jengkel. Hermione hanya tersenyum-senyum. "Pinjam Sebentar, yo!"

"Ah, kau ini, baiklah!" ucap Harry pasrah. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengenai kepala Hermione dari belakang. "Ouch!" rintih Hermione. Ron yang ada di sebelahnya pun mengambil sebuah gumpalan kertas yang ada di belakang Hermione. Ia langsung menunjukkan kertas itu padanya, "Siapa sih yang lempar-lempar kertas ke aku?" , Harry, Ron dan Ginny pun melihat meja anak slytherin yang ada di sebelah meja Gryffindor. Ginny melihat Draco dan teman-temannya, dan ada pansy juga di sana sedang tertawa cekikikan. "Draco!" Seru Ginny. Hermione pun menengok ke belakang masih tetap memegang kepalanya. Ia melihat Draco dengan penuh kejengkelan, Draco juga melihat Hermione dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Mau apa kau, darah lumpur kotor?! Hahaa, kasihan sekali kau!" Ejek Draco lagi. Hermione pun langsung berdiri dan menuju Draco, lalu ia menarik tangan Draco dan langsung keluar Aula. "Hermione!" seru Harry, Ron dan Ginny serentak.

"Hey, lepaskan, Granger!!!" pinta Draco. Hermione membawanya ke suatu koridor yang sepi.

"Mr. Malfoy yang mulia, Bisa tidak sih kau ini tidak menjelek-jelekkan orang?! Hah?!" Seru Hermione kencang sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja Draco. Draco yang kenyataannya ketakutan, ingin menunduk, tetap memandang mata Hermione yang kecoklatan itu. Ia terus memandang mata Hermione, sampai-sampai, ia hanya terdiam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Sementara Hermione, Ia pun juga terdiam melihat mata hazel milik Draco. Tak lama kemudian, Hermione melepaskan cengkeramannya, ia pun langsung berlari kembali ke dalam Aula. Sementara Draco terduduk lemas di pinggiran koridor, ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, bukannya karena kehabisan napas gara-gara di cengkeram kerahnya oleh Hermione, tapi melainkan, ia merasa deg-degan dan tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa menarik nafas saat memandang Hermione, makanya ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu katapun. Teman-teman Draco pun datang menghampirinya.

"Draco, kau tidak apa-apa?", Tanya Pansy khawatir. Draco hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Syukurlah, ayo kita kembali saja ke asrama." Ajak Pansy. Ia membantu Draco berdiri, sedangkan Goyle dan Vincent berjalan dibelakangnya. Di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, Pansy mendudukkan Draco di Sofa yang berwarna hijau itu.

"Goyle, ambilkan Draco air." Perintah Pansy. Goyle pun langsung mengambilkan air dan memberikannya kepada Draco. Draco pun langsung meminumnya.

"Cantik sekali." Ucap Draco tiba-tiba. Ia keceplosan. Draco sama terkejutnya seperti Pansy, Goyle dan Vincent. Draco pun panik.

"Apa? Siapa yang kau maksud cantik itu, Draco? Aku?" Tanya Pansy penasaran. "Atau si darah lumpur itu?".

"T-tentu saja, itu k-kau, Pansy! Kau cantik sekali!" ucap Draco gugup. Ia pun langsung menghembuskan nafasnya. "Mana mungkin kalau aku bilang di hadapan teman-temanku, apalagi Pansy, kalau yang cantik itu sebenarnya Granger. Harga diriku bisa turun nanti." Batin Draco.

Sekarang sudah jam 2 malam, tetapi Hermione tetap masih terjaga, ia selalu teringat-ingat Draco, bayangan wajahnya selalu datang sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap. Draco juga mengalami kesamaan yang dirasakan Hermione, ia tidak bisa tidur juga. "Demi Janggut Merlin, bagaimana bisa aku suka sama granger, si darah Lumpur kotor yang sok tau itu." batin Draco dalam hati. "tapi aku benar-benar suka sama Granger. Granger adalah gadis yang pemberani, kuat dan.. cantik. Aku suka dengan granger." Batin Draco lagi. "tapi, aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Aku ini kan keturunan darah murni, sedangkan dia darah­­ ­­-------, lihat saja, aku tak bisa memanggil dia darah lumpur sekarang, aku tak berani, tak tega, karena aku suka granger." Karena Draco lelah memikirkannya, Draco pun langsung tertidur.

Di pagi harinya, Hermione bangun agak kesiangan karena ia tidur kemalaman, Ia melihat jamnya, "Oh tidak, sudah jam tujuh!", Hermione langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi, sehabis mandi ia berganti pakaian dan langsung berlari ke kelas Ramuan. Saat Hermione berlari-lari di koridor yang sepi, tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dari depan, sampai keduanya terjatuh.

"Maaf! Sedang terburu-buru!" Seru orang itu sambil membantu memungut buku-buku Hermione yang jatuh berserakan.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hermione. Saat orang itu menyerahkan buku-bukunya, Hermione pun tercengang.

"DRACO!" Seru Hermione terkejut.

"Hermione! Kau telat masuk ke kelas ramuan?" Tanya Draco terburu-buru tetapi suaranya berubah agak menjadi lembut. Hermione yang mendengarnya terkejut sekali, ia berbalik membelakangi Draco untuk tersenyum, lalu menghadap ke Draco lagi,

"Iya, memangnya kau ada kelas ramuan hari ini?" tanya Hermione sambil menenteng-nenteng bukunya yang tebal-tebal itu.

"Iya, hari ini aku ada kelas ramuan, mau bareng?" Tanya Draco. Hermione hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Sini, biar aku bawakan bukunya, tapi saat akan masuk ke kelas, kau lagi ya, yang bawa.", ujar Draco sambil tersenyum. Hermione yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil, "Iya, Iya, Draco. Hahaha.", Draco pun membawa buku-buku Hermione, mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol dan bercanda ria.

"Oya, Draco, mengapa kau kesiangan?" Tanya Hermione penasaran, ia terus menatap wajah Draco. Draco pun menunduk terdiam, lalu, ia menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum pada Hermione.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuat aku tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Draco masih tersenyum pada Hermione, ia menatap mata coklat Hermione. Pipi Hermione langsung bersemu merah, ia langsung menunduk. Draco pun berhenti menatap mata Hermione saat mengetahui reaksi Hermione. "Maaf." Ujar Draco.

"Iya, tak apa." Jawab Hermione, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kalau kau? Kenapa kau kesiangan juga?" Tanya Draco balik.

"Eng—itu, sebenarnya sih---- hampir sama seperti kau. Ada seseorang yang membuat aku sulit untuk tidur." Jawab Hermione gugup.

"Siapa?" Tanya Draco, Dahi Draco tiba-tiba mengerut.

"Kau mau tahu saja, rahasia! Pokoknya ada." Jawab Hermione sambil tertawa kecil. Tetapi, Draco masih tetap penasaran.

"Laki-laki?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Iyalah, Draco. Masa' perempuan? Haha." Jawab Hermione sambil tertawa, tetapi kenyataanya, ia sangat gugup.

"Oh." Ucap Draco singkat, tiba-tiba wajah Draco menjadi dingin. "mengapa aku jengkel sekali mendengar ceritanya granger?" Batin Draco.

"Draco, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah lupakan." Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum kecil. Sesampai di depan kelas, Draco menyerahkan buku-buku Hermione kepada pemiliknya.

"Kita jangan masuk bersama-sama, kau duluan yang masuk, oke?" perintah Draco.

"Uh-huh, Draco." Ujar Hermione, saat ia baru mau melangkah, Draco memanggilnya, "Hermione."

"Hah? Apa?" jawab Hermione.

"Senang mengobrol denganmu pagi ini." Ucap Draco sambil menyenderkan bahunya di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Hermione yang mendengarnya tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk, "Sama-sama."

"Cepat sana masuk, nanti kau ketinggalan pelajaran.", Hermione mengangguk-angguk dan tersenyum pada draco, "Bye!", ucap Hermione. "Bye!" balas Draco, Hermione pun langsung masuk ke dalam kelas, dan tak lama kemudian, di susul oleh Draco.


End file.
